


[YGO][左游/了游]晨练

by sawada_kanon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawada_kanon/pseuds/sawada_kanon
Summary: lofter逃荒者，旧文搬运TV46话之前，和TV走向不一样食用前说明：1.文笔渣，放飞自我，私设如山，编程部分都是瞎编2.人物OOC，温柔的领导和天然的作哥，未交往设定，双向暗恋，没有捅破那层糯米纸3.虽然标题是晨练但是几乎没有它啥关系满足三点后，go↓
Relationships: Kougami Ryouken/Yusaku Fujiki, 鸿上了见/藤木游作





	1. Chapter 1

1  
“你先登出。”  
“好。”

鸿上了见很干脆地踩着D冲浪板进入了刻意制造的LINK VRAINS漏洞里，而藤木游作引开了一部分追着他的SOL技术公司的AI决斗者，看起来十分游刃有余。

十分钟前，了见以Revolver的身份登录了LINK VRAINS。汉诺塔事件后他很少以Revolver的形象登录LINK VRAINS，这次需要的资料必须以Revolver身份验证才能拿到。然而久违地以Revolver再度登录LINK VRAINS时，几乎立刻就遭到了SOL科技社的AI决斗者的围攻  
隔离程序立刻笼罩了他所在的这片区域里，北村要求的NV1决斗指令显然也根深蒂固地植入进了AI决斗者的系统中，成片的AI决斗者立刻围向他。

电脑前关注着LINK VRAINS的藤木游作匆匆发了一条简讯给草薙翔一让对方启用紧急脱出程序，然后抓着桌上的决斗盘也登录了LINK VRAINS。  
旧式决斗盘里Ai抱怨着用不着营救那家伙吧，没意外地得到了饲主的一句闭嘴。

2  
登出了LINK VRAINS的了见微微松了口气，他不自觉后退半步，背部立刻触碰到了冰冷的墙壁——他现在目前正在和藤木游作同居，这个隐秘的小房间内一个人登录LINK VRAINS还算绰绰有余，塞下两个人就稍显拥挤了。

了见的目光落在了站在一旁的游作身上，蓝发少年依旧闭着眼睛，是还登录着LINK VRAINS的状态。和LINK VRAINS决斗时的锋芒毕露不同，这个样子的藤木游作看起来异常乖顺，少年人的面孔犹带稚气，仍能从中窥见十年前被囚禁在白色房间里的孩子的模样。

了见摁开门锁，却没出去，仍然留在房间内注视着蓝发少年。  
——他到并不是在担心少年会被AI决斗者困住，留下来的缘由另有其他。

游作显然也没打算跟那群AI决斗者们缠斗，草薙翔一再度利用BUG开启脱出程序时，游作干脆利落地登出了。  
从LINK VRAINS登出的副作用一如既往，游作身体摇晃了下，刚迈开一步就脚步踉跄不稳，他伸手摸向墙壁想找到一个支撑点，却有人提前握住他的胳膊，稳稳地扶住了他。

视野里是一片粉色，差点撞在了见身上的游作站直了身体，小声道：“鸿上，谢谢了。”  
“不客气，刚才才是多亏了游作你。”  
两人一起走出登录LINK VRAINS的房间，门悄无声息地闭上，恢复成平整的墙壁。

3  
藤木游作每次登出LINK VRAINS时都会有这样的症状。

了见发现这件事就是两人正式第一次见面的时候。彼时他又一次败给Playmaker，汉诺塔崩溃，两人再次被弹出LINK VRAINS，在现实世界醒来时，他发现自己被安置在了柔软的沙发上，身旁是同样刚刚清醒过来的蓝发少年。  
计划失败，身侧又是宿敌，了见没有犹豫便站起来打算离开。他听见身后少年慌慌张张地喊他，Kouga的音刚刚喊出口，又被蓝发少年临时换成了Revolver。  
他因此停步，回头见到想追过来的藤木游作被强烈的晕眩感席卷，跌坐在地上，膝盖磕在冰凉的地板上，在空洞的房间里发出重重一声响。

了见揉了揉太阳穴，不愿再回想。  
他将一杯温水递给游作，蓝发少年接过，低声道谢。

4  
了见坐到电脑前，打算解包刚才拿到的数据。他刚敲下几行代码，游作走过来拉开旁边的椅子坐了下来。喝了一半的温水被随手搁在了桌边，游作开口道：“我帮你，一起会比较快。”

多了一个人进度便快了很多，很快电脑屏幕上就展开了密密麻麻的代码，夹杂着几个复杂的立体图形。了见翻阅着数据，忽然道：“每次登出LINK VRAINS都会头晕的情况，持续了很久了吗？”  
没有想到友人会突然问这个问题，游作愣了一会儿才作答：“啊……嗯。”

身边认识的人登出后都不会发生这样的情况，原因也难以探明。了见目光在游作身上巡睃了一圈——对于一个正常十六岁高中生来说，游作的体型过于削瘦了。电脑的冷光映在他脸上，显得皮肤十分苍白。  
虽然同居时间不久，但游作学校、热狗车、回家三点一线的生活方式单调地让人可以一眼看穿。了见沉吟着，敲代码速度也不知不觉慢了下来。  
——缺乏锻炼的原因？

“会不会是因为游作基本不锻炼的原因？登出LINK VRAINS的时候才会这样。”了见停下动作，建议道：“就算出于其他方面，多运动也是好的。”  
游作愣住了，他还没来得及答话，Ai已经接道：“咦，Playmaker大人不是因……”

吵闹的声音戛然而止，游作缩回了把Ai调成静音的手，镇定地答应道：“嗯，好。”

5  
最后敲定的运动方法是晨跑。

不知不觉夜渐深，游作瞟了一眼时间，已经快十点了，他从椅子上站起身来，开口：“我先去洗澡了。”  
了见应了一声。

等到游作从浴室出来的时候，却发现自己的那台电脑已经被关了。游作擦头发的手顿了顿，不自觉皱了皱眉。  
了见听到他的脚步声，头也不回地仍然敲着代码，说道：“我已经你保存了你刚才写的程序。游作，你该睡了，明天还要早起晨跑。”

常年熬夜战编程的的游作在原地呆了一会儿，慢吞吞地开口：“那么，鸿上，你也该休息了。”  
“我不急——”  
“你要早睡的理由有三个。”游作打断了银发青年的话，“第一，晚睡不好。”

了见哑然失笑，他将椅子转向游作的方向，正好看见蓝发少年竖起第二根指头，一脸认真地道：“第二，就算今晚熬夜这个程序也写不完。”  
“……第三，你明天早上也要早起和我一起晨跑。”

头上还顶着擦水用的白毛巾的少年强行凑出三点理由的模样实在过于可爱，了见最终没有反驳什么，妥协了。

6  
蓝发少年靠坐在床上，随手翻着一本关于java语言的书——了见洗完澡出来看到的就是这幅光景。  
“还没有睡吗？”  
“太早了，有点睡不着。”

了见坐到床边，随口问道：“你都是靠这些书自学的吗。”  
“……一部分是。”

之前在浴室已经吹干了头发，了见躺到床另一边。两人互道晚安，床头灯从明到暗直至完全熄灭。了见睁着眼，毫无睡意。  
——确实，这个时间点对于他来说，要睡觉还太早了。

了见想起他刚搬到这里的那一天，狭小又破旧的屋子只安放着一张床。游作坚持他去睡沙发，了见去睡床。而了见的想法完全相反。  
他并不是没想过重新买床的想法，然而这间屋子再难塞下另外一张床。于是协商结果就变成了眼下这样。  
所幸两人都身形纤瘦，床也并不是很小，两人一起睡也绰绰有余。

然而当天夜里就出了状况。  
了见一向浅眠，他被刻意压低的粗重的喘气声惊醒了。青年睁开眼睛，发现同寝者已经坐了起来，借着窗外照进来的斑驳月光，了见能清晰地看见蓝发少年脸上全是冷汗。

他亦从床上坐了起来，还没平复呼吸的少年感觉到动静，一脸歉意：“抱歉……吵醒你了吗，鸿上。”  
银发青年的声线在夜里更显低沉：“是做噩梦了吗？”  
“不……”少年下意识反驳，他伸手按住太阳穴，一时间有些语无伦次，“我只是……”

“我很抱歉。”了见低声道歉。  
——他深知眼前少年的噩梦根源何处。

游作摇摇头，尽管呼吸还稍显急促，他的声音却如以往一般平静：“但是我很感谢你。是你让我坚持下去的。”  
少年平稳无波的声线说出的话语准确地抵达至他的耳畔，在夜里有着奇异的安抚人心的力量。

——啊啊。又是这句话呢。  
直球会心一击，了见一时说不出话来，只听到游作再度说了句晚安背对他躺下，然后被子被拉出悉悉索索的声响。  
青年那晚却几乎一夜未眠。

了见眨眨眼，从回忆里脱身。  
在静夜里，身侧少年平稳的呼吸声也尤为清晰。毕竟还是少年人，劳累了一天后很快已经沉沉入睡。  
他只需稍稍侧眼，便能看见少年沉静的睡容。薄薄的眼皮闭合着，遮住了那双明亮的绿色眼睛。  
——现在你于我而言，也是这样的存在啊。

7  
闹钟响的时候游作显然还没睡够。  
但是少年还是起来了。只是神情恹恹的样子像是委屈的猫咪，已经洗漱好的了见看见游作的模样有些想笑，忍不住想伸手摸摸游作睡得到处乱翘的头发。

今天是周末，游作终于没有再穿校服，换上了一套简单卫衣。在游作洗漱过后，两人准备出门。  
在玄关换鞋时，了见想起什么，回去拿了一块围巾。  
“……嗯？”  
“快冬天了，早上很冷。”  
“哦……谢谢。”

游作接过乖乖围好，围巾很宽，遮住了他的下巴。了见看着他的动作，忽然笑了起来，称赞道：“游作这样穿很好看。”  
“……”  
游作眨了眨眼，表情忽然变得无措起来。他站起身来，背对了见去开门，声音依旧镇定：“……该出门了。”  
了见发现游作的耳根已然通红。

8  
晨跑不宜过度运动，两人就只是沿着海边慢跑。  
发现蓝发少年呼吸变得紊乱后，了见贴心地停下了脚步，改为慢走以供游作暂作休息。

游作额头上出了层薄汗，他轻轻地扯了扯围巾。发现身旁青年完全是脸不红心不跳的样子。少年扬起眉：“你经常晨跑么？”  
“还好，Vira会提醒我。”  
少年闷闷的“哦”了一声，又重新加快了速度。

第一天的运动量并不大。两人沿着星尘大道跑了一段就折回了Public-Viewing。  
清早的广场还没什么人，热狗车已经停在了一个好位置。草薙翔一也刚到不久，他看见游作有些惊讶：“游作，今天这么早啊。”

“嗯，晨跑完了就顺路过来了。”  
草薙翔一震惊地几乎以为幻听：“……你去干嘛了？”  
“晨跑。”游作平静地重复了一遍，“对了，草薙哥，两份辣酱热狗。”

草薙翔一仍然一脸吃惊——在长时间的相处里他早就把游作当做弟弟这样的存在看待，有时候也会唠唠叨叨地说“游作你白天上课也不要总睡觉”或者是“少翘两节体育课多锻炼一下”这种仿佛操心的老妈子说的话。  
然而少年也只是敷衍地答应两声然后转身继续致力于打击汉诺骑士的伟大事业。

虽然不知道游作为什么突然就听话了，但是这总归是好事。草薙翔一边用夹子翻着烤肠边想。  
……等等，怎么是两份？

他很快明白了——鸿上了见拎着个袋子从广场边的便利店内走了过来。站在车边的游作立即走向对方。银发青年半路就从袋子里摸出一盒牛奶，甚至还贴心地插好了吸管递给蓝发少年。  
……不知道为什么，草薙翔一不仅觉得有点眼睛疼，还一瞬间有种自家水灵灵的白菜被拱的感觉。

9  
晨跑这件事被坚持了下来。  
周末就多跑一会儿，上学的话只是稍微绕路跑一段然后再去学校。

鸿上了见开始考虑起新的问题。  
关于三餐——相处一段时间后，了见发现游作三餐多数就是在草薙翔一的热狗车里解决，芝士热狗辣酱热狗等等种类每天换着吃。在了见询问只吃热狗就好了吗的时候，蓝发少年甚至用理所当然的口吻回到热狗不是很好吗。  
……是挺好，就是你不要有时候过于专心看广场屏幕直播的决斗而不小心把包热狗的纸吃下去就更好了。

除此之外就是快餐或者外卖，总之就是方便迅速填饱肚子的东西。  
有时候两人写程序到深夜，夜宵就是两碗泡面而已。

对于一个正在成长的十六岁少年，想要从热狗和泡面里摄取足够的营养，怎么看都是天方夜谭。  
综上所述，改善伙食刻不容缓。

10  
Den City的快递速度十分优秀，一天之内已经送齐了了见要的东西。屋子虽然狭小，但是厨房里仍然是空空荡荡的，塞下一堆厨具毫不费力。  
于是游作放学回到家时彻底愣住了。

他闻到了独属于米饭的那股甜香味，游作从玄关转向客厅的时候看了一眼厨房，发现里面已经塞满了各式各样的厨具，最新式的电饭煲冒着腾腾白气。  
客厅里了见正闲适地翻着一本类似于菜谱的东西——但是这跟这位青年根本没有半点搭起来的意思啊！

藤木游作站在客厅外发呆，漂亮的绿眼睛里写满了茫然。  
倒是了见先注意站在那儿发懵的游作，他合上书，站起身打招呼：“游作，你回来了。”  
“我回来了。”蓝发少年应道，他微微皱眉，语气里仍然充满了不可置信，“……都是你买的吗？鸿上，你原来会做饭？”

“在学。”青年指了指扔在桌上的菜谱，“游作也不要总吃快餐和热狗了。”  
蓝发少年一本正经地反驳：“草薙哥做得热狗很好吃。”  
“……”了见挑眉，几乎被逗笑——游作这样偶尔转不过弯来的模样也很可爱。青年轻轻咳一声掩饰了自己的失态，续道，“不要当主餐而已。”

晚饭是天妇罗蔬菜沙拉和每人一碗味增汤，了见虽然是初次下厨，但是做出来卖相意外还不错。  
虽然是完全按菜谱步骤做的，但是味道如何了见心里并没有底。他看着游作咬了一口天妇罗，面上显出惊讶的神色。  
他还没来得及问味道怎么样，少年已经小声道：“好吃。”  
像是验证话语的可信，游作两口吃完了那个天妇罗，望向他的绿眼睛里光芒灼灼：“鸿上做的菜，很好吃。”

……可爱到犯规了！

11  
饭后两人一起洗完碗。了见回到客厅，发现游作搁在桌上的决斗盘里破天荒地塞了一幅卡组。

“去决斗了吗？”  
在游作端着两杯热茶过来的时候，了见问道。  
“没有。”将茶水递给了了见一杯，游作回答道，“下午遇到了岛，他说我好久没去决斗部了。没有办法被拽着去了一趟。”

程序的编写已经告一段落，没什么事的话两人都不会去LINK VRAINS。了见盯着决斗盘看了会儿，忽然道：“游作，要来决斗吗？”  
沙发对面正在发呆的少年回过神来：“嗯……好啊。”

游作刚打算从腰间的卡盒里拿出常用的电子界，了见却摆摆手，“就用桌上的这套吧。我也有套类似的。”  
说完真的从自己的行李里又找出一套卡组。游作看着了见对那副拿出来的卡组做着简单的修改，蓝发少年撑着下巴看着青年的动作，道：“原来鸿上你也有这样的卡组啊。”  
叫做卡组已经是比较客气的说法，实际完全是不成套的魔法陷阱怪兽卡拼凑的卡堆——但有一点说的没错，和游作在学校做伪装的卡组确实是半斤八两。

“很小时候第一次组的。”了见道，他似乎是想起了什么，挑选的动作顿了顿。了见看向游作，想说些什么，最后什么都没说。  
——后来他看到那些被囚禁在白色的空荡荡房间里的孩子们和AI的决斗，才意识到这是套多么可笑的卡组。

游作翻出了一张决斗用的卡垫，两人就这么开始了一场朴素的决斗。也许是因为气氛过于闲适轻松，连开始前双方喊的那声“duel”也被茶水氤氲开的热气模糊得温和起来。  
不必再像从前在LINK VRAINS那样针锋相对步步紧逼，这场饭后的决斗完全就是磨时间的消遣。如果汉诺骑士尚存的话，看到自家领导拿着不到2000ATK的普通怪兽和playmaker打得有来有回的话，估计会惊掉下巴吧。

双方拿的都是极古早的卡片，没有Link怪也没有过多的卡片效果，LP也只是几百几百的交替下降，完全杜绝了OTK，但同样的，一局决斗也相当费时间。  
他们打了三把停了手，各有输赢。停下来是因为草薙翔一传来简讯让两人帮忙完成一个小程序。

草薙翔一拜托的事情不难，两个人开了电脑后很快搞定了。一晚上时间也过得差不多了，是该入睡的时间了。

12  
照旧同床而眠，两人互道晚安后了见关掉了床头灯，整个房间顿时陷入黑暗。

游作通常来说都是先入睡的那个，今天也不例外。很快蓝发少年便发出了均匀的呼吸声，显然已经沉沉入睡。  
了见刚有睡意，就感觉到有什么毛茸茸的东西蹭到怀里。他睁开眼睛，发现游作已经蹭到他身边，温热的呼吸扑在他的脖子上，有些微痒。

两人盖着一张被子，被子被从两边拉住，被拉直的被子在两人中间留出了空当。入冬天气微冷，冷空气也顺势钻入了被窝里。也许睡梦里的蓝发少年感觉到冷，本能地挨向身旁的暖源。

游作挨得太近了，了见一时间有些手足无措，某些隐秘的心思在这样的情况下不可抑止地翻腾起来。  
他无数次地观望着这个少年，从幼时到曾经又到现在。

他们终于从命运的牢狱中挣脱，不再用背负宿敌的名义对决。即便新的道路布满荆棘，他们亦能以新的身份共同迈向下一个明天。

-Fin-

迷之彩蛋：  
“playmaker大人，您从LINK VRAINS登出会出现头晕的情况不是因为link sense才导致的吗，为什么要答应鸿上了见的晨跑提议啊……”  
“闭嘴。”


	2. 对危机反应

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文笔渣，放飞自我，私设如山。给了见添了个怂的属性。  
> 了见和Ai都没离开的OOC的日常，以及莫名其妙的展开。  
> 你以为是剧情，其实是捅破糯米纸的前提哒！  
> 因为是46话前写的，尊的性格和戏份都是瞎编的

1  
分别的地方是在学校附近的岔路口。

晨跑刚刚结束，两人都有些气息不稳。了见把书包递给游作，开始例常的临别嘱咐：“便当早上我放在书包里了。”  
“嗯。知道了。”  
“早餐的三明治放在最上面，现在去教室再吃时间也来得及。”  
“哦。”

蓝发少年一贯是寡言少语的样子，了见也不在意，只是继续道：“那么游作你快去学校吧——哦对了，晚上有什么想吃的？”  
“……随意，鸿上做得都好。”

游作刚打算离开，突然想起什么，从书包里掏出一个手提袋，又从袋子里摸出了旧式决斗盘：“给，昨天睡觉前草薙哥发了条简讯说需要Ai验证一些东西。鸿上，麻烦你带去给草薙哥吧。”  
了见盯着游作递过来的旧式决斗盘一时无言。少年眼神清亮，写满了信任。  
“……我知道了，我这就带过去。”了见叹了口气，接过袋子和决斗盘。

游作说了句拜托了抓着书包离开了。决斗盘里的人工智能冒出来，大力挥舞着双手：“一路顺风，playmaker大人~”  
了见瞥了一眼紫色的AI小人，人工智能哆嗦了一下，做了个仿佛被逼入死角无处可逃的动作，然后警惕地开口：“你要干什么，playmaker大人还没有走远——噫！”  
——就你戏多。  
了见干脆地把旧式决斗盘塞进手提袋里。  
头朝下的那种。

2  
Public-Viewing清早还没什么人，了见到那里的时候热狗车已经停好了，只不过车厢上还没有打开营业用的窗口。车厢门倒是半开着，了见敲了敲车厢门，得到了许可口进了车厢。  
把装决斗盘的袋子扔在电脑桌上，了见礼貌地打了个招呼：“早上好，草薙先生。”

“坐下吧。”草薙翔一说着把Ai从袋子里捞了出来，放在桌上。人工智能蹭一下从决斗盘里冒出来，示威般的高声宣布：“哼哼哼，Ai酱大复活！”  
了见对人工智能喧闹的声音充耳不闻，拉开椅子坐下。银发青年刚想问有没有什么需要帮忙的，却发现草薙翔一以双手抱胸的姿势，表情沉重地审视着他。  
一旁的人工智能也像模像样地把姿势学了去，一起看着他——不过就表情上来说，故作深沉的紫色小人看起来搞笑程度居多。

……气氛不对劲。  
了见毫不避让地对上热狗店老板审视的目光：“草薙先生，发生了什么吗？”

草薙翔一一脸凝重地开口道：“鸿上，你是怎么看待游作的。”

3  
几个问题下来，了见明白了草薙翔一的忧虑。  
问题的根本无非就是不信任这个他这个前汉诺领导。加之游作目前极听了见的话，名义上的监护人感到了十分忧心。

他不是没提醒过那个被自己当做弟弟看待的少年应该提防汉诺前首领，然而藤木游作对鸿上了见的白月光牌滤镜八百米厚，草薙翔一哪怕黑客技术比天高，也没法突破这么厚的滤镜。  
每次说到这个问题，游作都表示鸿上他不会、他不是、他没有。  
否认三连直接糊到草薙翔一脸上。

另一边，鸿上了见也表示理解。  
——毕竟如果几个月前，如果有手下告诉他playmaker来向汉诺骑士投诚了，他了见估计也是一样的反应。草薙翔一的担心并不算是空穴来风。

“游作他有自己的坚持。”了见开口，青年瞥了一眼一旁跟着狐假虎威的人工智能，“如果我在蒙骗游作的话，伊格尼斯现在大概已经被我销毁了。”  
紫色的小人恨不得缩回决斗盘里。

青年双手交叉，做最后的总结：“我也想看看，游作他所说的崭新的道路。”

4  
……所以话说回来，为什么游作听他的话也是审问的罪名之一？

“他对playmaker大人居心不良！图谋不轨！”  
伊格尼斯扒着草薙翔一的手臂，仿佛报复般地编织着了见的罪证，“仗着playmaker大人对他没办法，各种安排playmaker大人的生活！”

……这完全就是强行扣锅了。游作能有这样的转变其实是好事。虽然自己唠叨了好久没有结果而银发青年轻而易举地就做到了这件事有点惆怅，但是总体发展是好的就好。

眼看战线彻底一边倒，Ai忍无可忍，继续爆料：“而且，Revolver他还每天还抱着playmaker大人一起睡——”  
“……”草薙翔一刚放松下来的神经一秒绷紧，并在下一秒“啪”一声断裂。

了见横了Ai一眼，冰蓝色的瞳孔投在它身上的视线说不出的冰冷。人工智能一哆嗦，刚想往决斗盘里缩，了见却问了个风牛马不相及的问题：：“Ai这个名字，是游作取的？”  
“对、对啊。”人工智能挺起胸，开始了莫名的骄傲“是不是非常的帅气可爱……”  
了见打断了Ai的话，“我会和游作商量，给你改个名。”  
“……哎？”  
“就叫狗仔队。”

怼完人工智障，了见回头面向草薙翔一，十分镇定地开始解释：“入冬了，天气比较冷，挨在一起睡会暖和。”  
银发青年的眼神过于正直了，草薙翔一顿时哑口无言。

5  
这一段插曲过去后，该正式进入工作了。最近LINK VRAINS里出现了一个叫Soulburner的决斗者，怀疑他持有其他的伊格尼斯。  
但是介于这个名叫Soulburner的决斗者登录LINK VRAINS的时间飘忽不定，草薙翔一打算制作一点小程序投进LINK VRAINS，等到Soulburner登录LINK VRAINS，他们能马上知道。  
说是小程序，不如叫做病毒更妥当一些。虽然并不算什么值得称道的事情，但是了见对写病毒代码更为擅长一些，草薙翔一作副手，两人很快将这个程序被编写完成。

在LINK VRAINS插入病毒这种事情本来由Ai来做再合适不过。然而人工智障仗着饲主不在，缩进了决斗盘哼哼唧唧地喊着罢工。  
即便已经相处了挺长一段时间，了见对AI仍然偏见颇深。这件事了见也不打算让AI来执行，银发青年干脆地披着马甲登录了LINK VRAINS，踩着D冲浪板快速绕了LINK VRAINS一圈，将程序均匀地分布在了这个虚拟的城市里。  
程序做了伪装，接触到建筑物后变成透明，尽职地探测着范围里的决斗者是否有soulburner的存在。

做完这一切，了见登出了LINK VRAINS。草薙翔一已经打开了营业用的窗口，烤肠在铁丝上冒着腾腾热气。广场上已经行人渐多，了见不打算久留，刚打算离开，眼角余光瞟到开着的电脑上界面有些不一样。  
不是通常的编程界面，也不是单调的桌面。出于好奇心，了见没忍住多看了两眼。  
是某家知名的网上购物网站的界面，列出了一排排各式各样价格不一的……被子。

鸿上了见心里冒出一串黑点和微妙的歉意。他扭开头当做没看见，镇定地冲正在忙碌草薙翔一告别之后，抓着桌上的旧式决斗盘回家了。

6  
岛直树感到很惊讶。  
——他的同班同学，藤木游作不知道从什么开始，不翘课了也不课上睡觉了，除了上课明显处于走神的状态外，看起来几乎是个无可挑剔的好学生。

自从上次游作救了他之后，他对于游作的态度更加亲近起来，即便蓝发少年对他的交谈多数只是回以几个单音节，岛直树仍然乐此不疲地愿意和游作说话。  
此时正值午休，学生们多数去了食堂或者其他地方吃饭，教室里只有寥寥数人。岛坐到了游作旁边，开始试图搭话。

“最近playmaker都没有登录LINK VRAINS了，真想再看他决斗啊——藤木你真的不打算去看看playmaker的决斗吗？毕竟你们都喜欢旧式决斗盘……”  
坚定捂好自己马甲的蓝发少年闻言眼皮都没抬，自顾自地从书包里翻出便当盒打算吃午饭。米饭整整齐齐地挤在左侧，配菜是虾仁藕盒和切成章鱼样子的小香肠加豆角和青椒，边缘甚至还塞了几个小番茄。

“我说你还真是冷淡啊。”岛抱怨着，然后在游作掀开便当盒发出了惊呼：“看起来超棒的便当啊——”  
“嗯。”游作发出一个单音节表示肯定。  
鸿上了见做的菜确实很好吃。

“是妈妈或者姐姐做的吗？说起来藤木你最近都不翘课莫名其妙地搞失踪了啊，还带着做得这么好的便当，你家里的长辈回来管教你了吗？”  
岛直树这边进行了天马行空地猜测，当事人咽下一口饭菜，破天荒地回答了岛的问题：“是一个很重要的人。”  
提起银发青年，游作不自觉柔和了音色。

“咦？不是长辈吗？难道是——女朋友？不会吧？藤木你这家伙……”  
岛接下来的话语游作充耳不闻，专心吃起了便当。岛直树以此为话题滔滔不绝地说了好久，末了又转回到决斗的话题上，询问游作今天下课后去不去决斗部。  
游作以决斗盘忘在家里了这个极其正当的理由拒绝了岛的邀请，岛悻悻地结束了今天的搭话。

7  
游作放学回家的时候还早，晚饭甚至都还没开始准备。少年随手将书包扔在沙发上，询问友人早上把Ai带给草薙翔一后的情况。  
了见略去了审问环节，简短地说明了草薙翔一的猜想。  
牵涉到伊格尼斯的话，估计会和十年前的事情有关，加上了见对伊格尼斯也极是关注，无论从哪方面来说，他们都需要尽快接触这个叫soulburner的决斗者。

Ai从决斗盘里冒出来信誓旦旦地保证他一定会帮playmaker大人感知到其他的伊格尼斯，话音一转开始控诉起早上了见对他极度不人道的恐吓事件。  
游作挑眉看了假哭的人工智障一眼，随即一键静音。  
世界安静了。

仿佛什么事情都发生过一般，蓝发少年转头看向了见，十分平静地开口：“晚饭要做什么，我也来帮忙。”

8  
程序感应到soulburner的时候两人都正好在草薙的热狗车里。  
发出的提醒声被第一时间注意到，了见切到LINK VRAINS的监控窗口，正好看见soulburner踩着D冲浪板经过。

“我去登录。”游作扔下这句话就跑去了热狗车里的隔间。  
草薙翔一趁着没有顾客，也关闭了营业用的窗口坐到了电脑前，开始和了见一起准备追踪程序。

屏幕上很快出现了playmaker的影像，而SOL科技社在几分钟后也接到了playmaker登录的消息，SOL专属的AI决斗者立刻被投入进LINK VRAINS里打算对playmaker围追堵截，针对他的隔离登出程序也缓缓笼罩在虚拟城市上空。  
虽然要打败AI决斗者并不难，但是现在时间紧迫，游作干脆地加快了冲浪板的速度，向草薙翔一提供的坐标赶去。

对方好像知道游作因他要来，站在某个大楼的顶端笑眯眯地对他打招呼：“你好，playmaker先生。”  
游作自D冲浪板上轻巧地跳到楼顶上，皱了皱眉：“你……”  
“我知道你为什么要找我。”soulburner晃了晃食指，“但是现在还不到时候。”  
“还会再见的，到时候也许能成为同伴吧。”soulburner语气友好地说完这些话，整个人化为数据登出了LINK VRAINS。  
……跑掉了。

被甩在后面的AI决斗者已经追到，了见迅速打开了漏洞登出系统以供游作下线——即便SOL科技社一再完善隔离程序，奈何这边的黑客更加出色，总是能迅速找到新的bug。  
确保游作顺利登出后，了见立刻站起身走向登录LINK VRAINS的小隔间，在游作打开门时，立刻上前扶住了脚步虚浮的蓝发少年。  
“游作，没事吧？”  
“……我还好，鸿上。”

因为了见突然走开下意识把目光跟过去的草薙翔一不知道为什么，再度感觉眼睛疼。

9  
“没追踪到。”  
草薙翔一遗憾地宣布了这个事实，他们做的追踪IP软件半路被拦截了，草薙刚才因为分神看了两眼登出的游作导致没来得及补救，让对方顺利地隐藏起了信息。  
LINK VRAINS里的交谈也没有多大价值，游作把手腕上的决斗盘取下放在桌上：“Ai，你有感觉到什么吗？”

紫色小人心虚，嗫嗫道：“这个……好像感觉到……又好像没有……”  
游作瞪了他一眼。  
“我、我知道啦——那个soulburner以前可能和我的同伴接触过，我感知到气息了。但是刚才他身上确实没有其他的AI。”紫色小人连忙道，“我说的是真的！playmaker大人！”

基本上来说，这次的行动算得上是无功而返了。  
关于soulburner的调查暂时到此为止。追踪程序被拦截，只能依靠在LINK VRAINS的程序监控虚拟城市来等待soulburner下一次出现。

10  
接下来几天也完全没有进展。  
游作照常去学校，课上的内容他已经在很早前就自己学会了。此时闲得无聊又不用补眠，就在平板上随手写起了代码。

手机轻轻震了震，游作随手划开，愣了一下——那是一个收款提醒信息，收到的金额还有点熟悉。  
闲来无事时，游作会接一些写程序的委托，以此赚取生活费。昨天他顺手接了一个编程委托，对方给的价钱正好是收到信息里的收款金额。

游作点开短信界面，打了几个字发给了同居人。  
——你做的程序？

鸿上了见回得很快——嗯，以前写过一个和他要求的程序差不多的小玩意，加了点东西发过去了。  
游作还没回复，对面紧接着又来了一条信息——因为白天在家太无聊了。没关系吧？

——没关系。  
游作回到。

手机再度震了震，屏幕上推送了新的信息，发件人仍然是鸿上了见，信息只是简单的几个字——那就好。

游作手指动了动，最后还是没有再回消息。他把手机收好，又将刚才在平板上随便写下的代码删除，开始等待下课时间的到来。

11  
回到家时却遇到了让游作感到非常意外的人。  
泷响子，同时也是曾经的汉诺三骑士之一，Vira。游作一打开家门，就看到这个女人。

“你是……”话音说到一半，游作陡然想起上次见到这个人的真实相貌是自己在调查汉诺骑士时非法入侵时见到的，对方并不知情。于是对方的名字在舌尖绕了个圈，又被咽了回去。  
泷响子看到突然推门而入的蓝发少年也有些惊讶，她很快调整好了情绪，轻声询问道：“你就是play……藤木君吧？”语调温和轻柔，仿佛邻家姐姐。

游作点头。  
“了见这段时间以来拜托你的照顾了。”响子客气地说道。游作摇了摇头，像是突然想到什么，皱起了眉。  
“Vira。”大概是听到了交谈声，了见也来到了玄关处，他的声音有些无奈，“我在这里很好，你们不用担心。”青年剔透的冰蓝色眼瞳转而望向站在门口有些愣神的游作，“欢迎回来，游作。”  
少年回过神来：“嗯……我回来了，鸿上。”

是再熟悉不过的、每天上演的对话。  
……之后还会继续存在吗？

下一秒蓝发少年的忧虑就被光速粉碎。  
泷响子走下玄关，微笑着开口道：“总是要亲眼看到才安心。你放心，这个地址我不会告诉Faust他们的。那么就拜托你照顾了见了，藤木君。”  
了见有些无奈地扶额：“……Vira。”

送走了类似监护人的角色，了见歉然到：“抱歉，Vira突然来是不是吓到你了。”  
“没有。”游作老老实实地回答——吓到他的是其他东西。  
毕竟泷响子那一句“这段时间以来拜托你的照顾了”实在像是要带走鸿上了见的临别发言。

“父亲被SOL暗害的几年里，一直都是他们照顾我。”了见解释道，“之后我搬走了他们也一直很担心，尤其是Vira。”  
游作表示理解，开口时话题却拐到了其他地方：“但是我并没有照顾鸿上。”  
“……诶？”  
游作抬头看比高他半个头的了见，绿宝石一般的漂亮眼瞳和青年冰蓝色的眼眸对视：“是鸿上一直在照顾我。”

了见转过身，错开对视的目光，然后伸手捂住了冒热气的脸。  
——救命，不要在这种时候猝不及防地打个直球啊！

12  
Soulburner近几天完全没有登录LINK VRAINS。干等没有意义，两人商量过后，决定再去一次SOL科技社的主电脑。  
决定这个计划时两人正坐在热狗车外的小圆桌上，一时兴起外加念头一拍即合，两人当即编写起了入侵SOL科技社需要的程序。由游作做主侵入者，了见辅助，所编写的程序亦是相辅相成。

夜晚的广场人来人往，这个时间段是直播LINK VRAINS里决斗的黄金时间，光临热狗车的人络绎不绝，本来不是有人关注这个缩在广场角落的小桌——然而事实往往并不能得偿所愿。

“那、那个……晚上好……”  
年轻女孩子的声音闯入耳畔，了见微惊，下意识一键返回到桌面。他回头看向声源处，看见一个少女站在几步远的地方局促不安地打着招呼。  
发现了见注意到她，少女顿时慌乱起来，她带着求助的神情回头看了一眼，了见也不免跟着少女的目光看了过去——不远处站着几个女孩子，看到少女回头张望她们，纷纷做出了加油打气的姿势。

等等，这种情景……  
搭讪的少女鼓足勇气开口道：“我……我一直有关注你，我、我……”  
了见没来得及、也不知道该怎么阻止少女的话语。只见少女涨红了脸，小声道：“我喜欢你！请问可以和我交往吗？”

了见视线游移了一下，眼角余光下意识看向一旁的游作。虽然知道蓝发少年一旦沉浸在代码的世界里就是连路过几个买热狗的客人都压根不会注意的这种对周遭一切视而不见听而不闻的状态，了见仍然没由来的紧张了一会儿。  
游作确实也没注意到的样子，双目紧盯着屏幕，手在飞速敲击着键盘。  
——但是自己这个下意识的行为……真是……

现下没时间容他叹气。了见按了按太阳穴，委婉道：“抱歉，我暂时还没有这方面的考虑。”  
少女仍然不肯放弃：“那能不能……告诉我你的联系方式？”

了见一口回绝：“抱歉，不能。”  
少女不死心地挣扎道：“那……”  
程序需要两人保持同步编程，他耽搁了一会儿，游作写代码的速度也渐渐慢了下来，本人也不自觉皱起了眉。了见见状打断了少女的话，回应的口吻渐趋淡漠：“你打扰到我的工作了。”

少女悻悻道了歉，惨白着一张脸离开了。

13  
小插曲过后，了见再度开始编写程序。  
之前已经有侵入过SOL科技社的经历，这次的再写入侵程序就简单多了。半个多小时后，了见率先完成了自己的那部分，他揉着手腕，向游作道：“先休息一会儿再测试吧。”  
蓝发少年点点头：“好。”

银发青年刚拿起自己的茶杯，就听见游作喊了一声他的名字。  
“鸿上。”

游作坐得笔直，绿眼睛盯着他，表情严肃。  
看到这样的表情游作，了见不免愣了下：“怎么了，游作，是程序有Bug……”

“我喜欢你。”  
蓝发少年以一种讨论今天天气如何或者晚上该吃什么那样平淡的口吻，扔下了个重磅炸弹。

“……！”  
鸿上了见懵了。  
庆幸他还没来得及喝水，否则难免发生被呛到然后咳到死去活来的情景。即便如此，他整个人也忍不住身体一震，杯子里剩下的半杯水差点被泼出来。

最先有反应的反倒是热狗车里的草薙。热狗店老板从窗口探出了大半个身体，声音惊恐到变调：“游作？！”  
“草薙哥，怎么了吗？”游作一脸不明所以地以平静的声线询问道。

——你还问我怎么了！  
在草薙恨不得马上就冲出热狗车对高中生进行思想教育时，然而热狗车前的顾客似乎是被他的大喊声吓了一跳：“那个……”  
草薙翔一连忙挤出一个干巴巴的笑：“抱歉抱歉，是我失礼了。”

久未得到青年回应的游作困惑地又喊了一遍他的名字：“鸿上？”

了见回过神来，他放下茶杯，定了定神，没忍住扶额道：“我说游作……这种事情……怎么能在这么大庭广众的地方说……”  
——不不不！鸿上了见你该纠结的是这个吗？！  
“……的确。”游作若有所思，随后点了点头：“那回家再继续好了。”说罢高中生站起来快速收拾了自己的电脑，冲尚在努力做热狗的草薙翔一打了个招呼：“那草薙哥，我和鸿上先走了。”

草薙翔一差点甩下围裙就去拉人。在他付诸行动前，热狗车前站着的顾客提醒道：“老板，我的热狗……”  
“很快、很快就好。”草薙翔一只觉得焦头烂额。然而等他送走这位顾客，游作和了见已经走得不见踪影了。

14  
两人并肩走在路上，谁都没说话。

了见曾经注视过这个少年很长一段时间。他见过他幼时哭的惨兮兮的样子，于是没忍住去鼓励幼年的游作，分享孩子的痛苦和绝望。在父亲被警察带走之后，他在无尽后懊悔之余，也有在想被救出的那个孩子是否回到了他应有的正常而快乐的生活当中。  
直到在后面在他们的第一次决斗中，了见通过三点的口头禅认出了playmaker就是那个昔日的被囚禁的孩子。  
那场决斗，他虽然输的一败涂地，但久违地感受了决斗的快乐。

之后了见自己也意识到，自己太过于在意playmaker了。  
这份长久酝酿下的思念与这份过多的关注合二为一，催化出了其他的心思。

了见意识到游作被救后的人生并没有回归正常的轨迹。他曾去游作的学校等他放学，看着蓝发少年自三五成群结伴而行的同龄人间独自走过，在校门口见到他时，才露出了其他的表情。  
十年前的事情束缚着游作。少年始终追寻着那个给予他鼓励和勇气的人。

——并将这份追寻落在现在的他的身上，在他决心成为殉道者赴死时，游作努力拉住了他，拯救了他。  
但在了见看来，游作在长达十年的时间里过分美化了记忆里的那个给予了他勇气鼓励的人物，与真实的自己大相径庭。  
他鸿上了见从来不是一个善人。  
——所以他无法心安理得地去接受这样一份饱含憧憬的感情。

15  
了见思考良久，最后决定从年长者的角度教育高中生：“游作，喜欢这样的词不要这么轻率地说出……”  
“我告白的理由有三个。”游作打断了见的话。  
银发青年噎住了。

——救命，这个时候、至少这个时候……别再用三点了吧。

“第一，了见是给予我勇气的人。”  
换称呼这个细节了见几乎无暇注意，他的心思全落在了其他方面——果然，这只是持续十年来的坚持所造成的错觉。

“第二，我想和了见一起抓住崭新的未来。”  
“第三，”随着话音竖起第三根手指，与此同时，游作突然露出了一个微笑，星光落在少年人漂亮的绿眼睛里，熠熠生辉，让人移不开眼。  
“在和了见相处的一段时间里，我确信不会再有比了见和我相性还好的人了。我可以在你面前表露我的真心、我的痛苦，和我的软弱。”

游作认真地总结：“所以，‘喜欢了见’这句话，并不是轻率的。”

……完完全全，被打败了啊。  
了见一时无言，他无声叹了口气，最后一点迷茫也被少年的话语粉碎。

银发青年伸手抱住了矮他半个头的高中生，将少年按向自己的怀里。了见低声道：“……我一直以为会是我说。”  
游作不解：“什么？”  
“‘喜欢你’这句话，我一直以为会是我先说。”了见慢条斯理地解释道。

这条街道偏于冷清，路上没有什么行人。  
游作听见青年磁性的嗓音在耳畔响起，声线渐低：“那么就用……作为回答吧。”

游作不明所以，茫然地眨了眨眼睛。银发青年俊秀的脸孔越来越近——随即嘴唇上传来温柔的触感。

一吻终了，两人心跳都加速了不少。因为呼吸不畅，游作脸上晕开绯色，眼神也有些迷离起来。  
了见眼神微暗，他没忍住又拥住蓝发少年，克制下某些绮思，最后轻轻叹了口气。  
——快点长大吧。

“回家吧。”了见说。  
游作点点头。

月光明澄，自冬日的枯枝中洒下，照得前路也明亮了起来。

-Fin-

决斗盘里被静音的人工智能：草，我还在。

迷之彩蛋：  
“了见，你买了新的被子吗？”  
“没有。”了见答道，他自厨房走到玄关，看见一脸困惑的游作，询问：“怎么了吗？”

游作指了指已经被拆开了的新签收的快递，里面是一床厚厚的被子。  
了见想起什么，扬眉道：“是草薙先生买的吧。”  
“草薙哥？”  
了见肯定地答道：“嗯。”

——不过可惜已经晚了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 草薙哥对危机反应：给游作再买床被子，分开睡。  
> 领导对危机反应：赶紧打发走。  
> 游作对危机反应：打直球，先下手为强。


	3. 初次约会的咨询事项-上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇混杂论坛体，阅读起来可能感觉会比较混乱orz
> 
> 依旧放飞自我，私设如山，依旧是温柔领导  
> 剧情接《晨练》和《对危机反应》，我已经无视TV剧情活在自己if线了【……】  
> OOC注意

标题：明天第一次和恋人约会，请问大家有没有什么推荐的地点？  
1L Ryoukenn  
如题，谢谢大家。

2L  
没有，下一个。

3L   
对单身狗造成了百万点伤害。  
不过来这个论坛问也是画风清奇……

4L Ryoukenn  
回复3L：  
不可以问吗？  
……抱歉，我第一次来这里，以前听说过这个论坛。说这里大家都很热心帮人解决问题。毕竟身边实在没有可以求助的人。

5L  
楼主回复速度rio快，看来很急2333  
对这里解决问题很快，但是一般是打牌上的问题，楼主你朋友真的没有坑你吗

6L  
我看到这个帖子以为进错了坛子……  
约会嘛，一般就是游乐场或者电影院走一圈，然后吃个晚饭什么的，天气好再一起看个星星月亮谈个人生哲学。  
最后可以去酒店，你懂的。

7L  
楼上的约会方法过于套路了吧  
楼主你女朋友平常喜欢什么，建议对症下药【bushi】。反正我认识的一个女孩子就喜欢买买买，让她男票当拎包苦力。

8L  
本来只是进来看个热闹，没想到居然有人认真地在帮楼主解决问题。  
吓哭.jpg

9L Ryoukenn  
回复6L：  
谢谢建议，我会考虑的。  
但是我恋人还没有成年，最后的步骤有点糟糕。

回复7L：  
我恋人是男的，我也是。  
平时他似乎也没有什么喜欢的东西，多数时间就是一起决斗或者写程序。

10L  
卧槽，活的基佬！

11L  
……我竟然没觉得奇怪，毕竟打牌的基佬是真的多。LV里playmaker一出现广场上全都是尖叫，大多数还都是男声。  
不过不出十楼就出现了决斗，本质还是个决斗论坛。

12L  
我的重点居然放在楼主说去酒店糟糕。  
过于纯情了，突然感觉到可爱【x

13L  
一起写程序什么鬼，程序员夫夫么=L=  
不过楼主恋人还没成年就写程序……现在的小孩子已经这么厉害了吗。

14L  
大家关注点都不一样啊……  
楼都歪了，大家还是认真回答下楼主的问题吧？  
不过得知楼主和楼主恋人性别后突然感觉不知道怎么提建议，两个男人去逛街公园看电影总感觉……

15L  
回复14L：  
给里给气的吗？  
但是他们就是基佬啊hhhhhh

16L  
喜欢打牌？  
那就去卡店算了，你们牌佬不就喜欢这个。

17L  
直接去卡店还是不太走心吧-。-毕竟初次约会。  
Den city新建的那个游乐场好像弄了个真人密室逃脱游戏，而且和打牌有关，看评价挺高，我推荐这个。

18L  
咦楼上这个建议还不错？  
综合一下大概就是游乐场密室逃脱→吃饭→散步【一起看雪看月亮，从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学】→各回各家各找各妈？

19L  
明明很标准的一个约会套路，不知道为什么楼上一说就特别搞笑2333  
说起餐厅的话我倒是知道几家味道不错氛围也好的，私信给楼主你了~

20L  
说起游乐场果然还是推荐鬼屋啊！楼主可以感受一下你的恋人依靠你的感觉嘿嘿嘿，去游乐场只玩密室逃脱不会太浪费了吗

21L  
鬼屋那个也OK啦，不过基佬们去真的会有楼上想要的那种效果吗

22L  
真的会=L=  
上次和朋友去了一趟他全程躲在我后面，把我手臂都给掐青了。

23L  
……你们没有发现楼主不见了吗，怕不是萌新楼主被你们吓跑了。

24L  
还真是……

25L Ryoukenn  
回复23L：  
抱歉，因为刚才临时有点事。没有吓跑，谢谢大家关心。

回复20L：  
这个……我会考虑的。

回复19L  
私信我收到了，谢谢。

回复18L：  
顺序我记下了，会用来参考的。感谢。

回复17L：  
感谢建议。密室逃脱……他应该会喜欢吧。

26L  
哇，楼主超有礼貌啊。感觉是这论坛里一股清流。  
提不出什么建议来就祝楼主初次约会成功吧www

27L  
一个过来人的建议，不要迟到，不要提不该提的人或者事，注意察言观色。

28L  
哦豁，楼上是经历了什么，来，灯光师，往27L楼那里照

29L  
同想知道27L发生了什么23333  
这样吧，楼主不介意的话可以直播下明天的约会，我们蹲在楼层里给楼主里提建议。

30L  
虽然感觉楼上有点居心不良……但是也不失为一个方法嘛【。

31L  
……楼上你和29L一样居心不良！  
虽然我也挺期待的【bushi

32L Ryoukenn  
回复29L：  
这样也好，那么明天也麻烦各位了。

回复27L：  
感谢提醒，我会注意的。

33L  
等直播，苍蝇搓手.jpg  
以及祝楼主约会顺利~

\---

了见关掉平板，随手放在了桌子上。游作正好从浴室出来。少年擦着头发，坐到了见旁边的椅子上，开口：“我洗好了。”  
银发青年简短地“嗯”了一声，他手指无意识地在桌上敲打着，迟疑着道：“游作，明天去……游乐场的真人密室逃脱，怎么样？”  
“好。”游作干脆地同意了。

没有喜欢或者讨厌的情绪在里面，只是单纯因为是他鸿上了见的提议，就同意了。  
想到这里，了见不免有些头疼。  
恋人不喜怒不形于色也是件麻烦的事啊。

时间回溯到两天前。  
泷响子照旧询问他和游作最近怎么样，有没有被SOL科技社的通缉令影响到之类的问题。了见回复了一句和平时没什么两样。  
——无非就是游作去上课，他在家编写程序，一起调查SOL科技社和电子界，闲暇时去café nagi帮忙的普通生活。

往常泷响子通常会回复说那就好，随后他叮嘱如果出了什么问题的话记得通知她们三骑士之类的话。  
但是今天不太一样。

——了见，有没有和藤木君一起出去约会？  
泷响子敲了这样一行问题发过来。

了见皱眉，连写代码的动作也停了下来。老实说，除却游作去学校的时间，他们几乎都待着一起，这样真的有再去特意约会的必要吗。

他将这个疑问发过去，对面的女人极快地回复了两个字。  
——当然。  
不等他疑惑为什么，泷响子已经光速列出了几点原因发了过来。

——约会是恋爱的基础呢，了见。并且约会可以更好地了解藤木君喔，难道了见不想知道藤木君在约会里会有什么反应露出什么表情吗？不想和藤木君在一起体验各种各样的事情吗？

真的是重要的步骤吗？  
为了父亲的计划和统领汉诺，鸿上了见在此前根本没有想过恋爱这个问题——他在这方面的经验完全就是白纸一张。所以经常被年纪更小的恋人一发直球打得找不着北。  
年长者提出的这个提议，让了见陷入了沉思中。

他抬头再次看向屏幕的时候，发现泷响子又发了一条消息过来。  
——了见也应该试试约会唷。

……我知道了。  
了见敲下这几个字发了回去，他心里久违地升腾起一阵无力感。

汉诺的首领是个言出必行的人。  
两人吃完晚饭后，了见硬着头皮发问道：“游作，这周休息你打算做什么？”  
“应该还是去café nagi帮忙吧。”少年不假思索地回答。

随后空气陷入了沉默。  
游作侧眼看了眼面带纠结的银发青年，问道：“有什么事吗？了见。”

“游作，要不要去……”了见一时间找不到替换的词，他顿了半天，最后自暴自弃地用了这个不能再官方的词汇，“要不要去约会？”  
游作停下了擦头发的动作，翡翠绿的瞳孔中飞快地掠过一丝惊诧，然而回答的音色是一如既往的平静：“好。”

“有什么想去的地方吗？”  
“嗯……是了见提出的，所以就由了见决定吧。”  
蓝发少年轻巧地将问题扔了回去。了见揉揉眉心——所以这才是难点啊。

他的恋人，藤木游作，是个冷静自持地完全不像十六岁少年的人。除了在追寻十年前的事情表现出别样的执着外，本人的生活却过得不能再随意，兴趣爱好也完全为零。  
偶尔闲时了见会找一些电影作品观看来打发时间，游作有时候会默不作声地和他一起看。虽然经常看到一半了见就会发现肩头一沉——少年俨然已经靠着他沉沉入睡。

时间是定下来了，就是这周末。然而地点该选哪里却完全还没有着落。  
他试着询问泷响子，对方却回复说这应该是了见该思考的事情。

汉诺骑士的首领，在LINK VRAINS一抬手能扔出一个数据风暴的鸿上了见，在初次约会地应该选在哪里的问题上，陷入了无尽的烦恼。  
……这情况真是过于搞笑了。

眼看明天就是定下约会的日子，了见最后选择了在网络上求助他人。终于在睡前勉勉强强规划出了约会行程。  
怀里的少年已经入睡许久，了见查阅完明天要去的游乐场的游玩指南后，放下了平板。他轻手轻脚地回拥住沉睡的游作，合眼入睡。

长达几个月的晨跑让两人有了相当标准的生物钟。进入夏季后，天亮得很早。了见拉开窗帘，外面已经完全亮了起来，晨光明媚，是个适合出行的好天气。

他们是第一批进到游乐场的人之一，周末来游玩的人不少，闭园一夜的冷清顷刻间便被笑闹声驱散。  
往密室逃脱来的人目前还只有他们俩。工作人员带着得体的微笑上来询问两人选择什么难度的逃脱游戏，游作看了一眼了见，回答道：“最难的。”  
“如果两位是第一次来，建议挑战一下比较简单的关卡……”  
“不用了，就听他的就好。”了见拒绝了工作人员的建议。

工作人员带他们来到了密室前，关上门前甚至还贴心地加了一句“如果找不到线索的话，我们会做一定指引”这样的话。  
了见耸了耸肩，不置可否。

两人进门后都不免愣了愣，屋里是一条狭窄的小道。墙与墙之前距离极近，只能容一人通过。游作敲了敲两边的墙，有一边发出了明显的空心的声音，两人摸索了一会儿，确定了这只是单纯地隔开房间的薄墙，并不存在任何机关。  
“往前走吧。”了见提议道。  
游作点了点头。

狭窄的走廊其实并不长，他们很快走到了头。尽头同样是个狭小的房间，却摆放着一张对于这个房间来说有些过分宽大的桌子。  
对着他们来的地方的桌上放了一张纸，上面写了一句话。  
“赢得决斗即可离开。”

了见和游作对视了一眼。整个房间狭小的一眼就能看完，除了光秃秃的墙壁外只有这张桌子，桌上除了这张纸外还有一叠卡，从厚度来说也就仅仅能凑出一套决斗的卡组。  
桌子很大，卡放得有些远，伸手去拿的话即使即使整个人趴上去都难以够到——两人都不是会做这么丢脸动作的人。藤木游作一向是个行动派，他立刻绕过桌子，打算查看卡组。

“等下，游作……”了见没能来得及阻止蓝发少年的行动，游作已经迅速地绕过了桌子快走到了卡堆的面前。就在这个时候，地面突然震动了一下。  
——是地震？！

震动只有刚才短促的一下，并不是地震——游作在经过地面震动的短暂惊吓后很快反应了过来，是他踩着的地砖和周围一圈的地砖快速陷落了下去。  
游作平行视线的地方已经变成了桌子腿。了见疾步跑过来，蹲下身呼唤恋人的名字，声音里是毫不掩饰的焦急：“游作？”  
“我没事，了见。”少年镇定地回答道。  
下降已经停止了，他下降了大约三米多的高度，四周都是光滑的墙壁，难以借力。游作若有所思地开口道：“是故意引诱的陷阱吗。”

恋人面对任何事情都过于波澜不惊的态度一时让了见有些哭笑不得。陷落的地板上方自周围延伸出了新的地面，打算将这一块重新填补起来。  
“应该是协作类的密室逃脱，游戏前提是要被强制分开。”了见在地面彻底合上前快速地说了下自己的思路，青年半跪在地上，低头看着陷落下去的恋人：“游作，我很快就去找你。”  
游作少有地露出了微笑：“嗯。不过说不定是由我来？”

地板彻底合上。  
游作倒是没有彻底陷入黑暗这么被动，墙壁里镶嵌了一个小灯，并不是很亮，也足够游作看清他落下的方寸之间里的情况。在他身后有道门，游作伸手试了试，没锁。  
他毫不迟疑地推门而出，面前是一个像是城堡地下室的房间，堆放着几个贮藏酒用的大木桶，除此之外还有一个巨大的酒架，上面放着不少酒瓶。  
靠墙的地方放了一张桌子和几张椅子，而游作面对的正前方和左面，还各有一道门。其中一道上方有着密码锁，是六位数密码。  
蓝发少年试着走过去扭了一下另外一道门的门把手——没意外的是锁死的。

另外一边的了见敲了敲刚才合上的地板，没什么动静，那个地板下落的机关应该是人为操作的。  
了见轻触墙壁，感受到指腹下墙壁细腻的纹理。在贴满了竖条纹的墙纸上找到一个刻意隐藏着的门并不算难。集中注意力的情况下，了见很快找到了隐藏的暗门。  
门后是一间客厅一样的房间，沙发茶几一应俱全，沙发下铺着柔软的毯子，有一个壁炉，墙上挂着几幅画，角落里还放着一个大花瓶，插着被漆成纯白的枝桠。  
正对面有一道门，依旧是密码锁的设计。  
茶几上放着一个盒子，上着锁。了见试图把盒子拿起来，然而盒子纹丝不动，应该是被固定在了桌上。  
——看来找钥匙是第一步了。

在这个房间翻找了一遍后了见找到了那把开锁用的小钥匙。桌上的盒子随即被打开，露出一块拼图版，上面有着数个大小不一的正方形和长方形的方块以及两个小小的空处。最上面的那块被特意染成了其他颜色，上面还印着一张决斗卡片的图案。  
这是……  
了见扬眉。

华容道这个游戏他幼时接触过，并不陌生。了见凝神看着盒子里可移动的方块思考了一会儿，开始试着将最上面的那块木板移向出口。  
这一关设计的并不是很难，了见没费多少工夫就把那块印着决斗卡片的木板移到了出口。在他完成这个游戏之后，触发的条件完成，固定在桌上的木盒往下一陷，落在了茶几内里。与此同时，盒子刚才在的地方，一个支架托着一块平板升了上来。

平板是亮着的，上面显示的画面是一个决斗的残局。了见试着点了点自己的场地上的一张陷阱卡，弹出了是否要发动的选项。  
了见点了否。

解残局并不算什么难事，有时间推敲的话想要顺利通过并不难。然而青年只能看到自己的场上的卡。  
对面场上的卡全部都是一片空白，不仅卡图无法看见，连魔陷和怪兽卡都无法分辨。只能看到拥有的数量。

游作将酒瓶按照某种顺序放好后，他听到了细微的电流声。少年回头，发现墙边的木桌上方展开了一个虚拟3D图像，展开了一幅决斗的残局。而右上角也出现了一个十分钟倒计时。  
自己的这边有着三张手卡和三张后场，卡组里也还有剩下卡，但是通通都是空白的卡片，看不到任何有效的信息。

滋滋的电流声里忽然出现了一个游作熟悉的声音，鸿上了见低沉的音色响起，几乎是笃定地喊了一声他的名字。  
“游作。”

“——是我，你在哪？”  
“另外一个房间。”了见回答道，他看了一眼平板右上角忽然出现的九分多钟的倒计时，询问道：“游作，你那里是不是也出现了一个决斗的残局？”

在了见翻看残局里自己剩下的卡试图推断出如何获胜的combo时，平板右上角突然出来了一个十分钟倒计时，以及一个一闪一闪的小小的通话标志。  
直觉告诉了见，对面的通话者大概就是就是在另外一个密室的恋人。然而也确实就是藤木游作本人。

两人各在一个密室解谜，然后获得同一个决斗残局。一方只能看见自己的卡，而另一方只能看见对面的卡。  
手边没有任何可以记录的东西，只能强行靠记忆力来记住自己看不到的卡，从而展开combo赢得决斗。

“看来要在规定时间内解决残局。”了见沉吟道。  
游作“嗯”了一声，蓝发少年想了想，补充道：“我这边只能看见影像。应该是由你来解。”  
“好，我知道了。”

残局里自己这方的LP只有1200，场上两张盖卡是虹之生命和平等交换，还有一张已经掀开的永续陷阱召唤限制-突击的猛兽。墓地有一张小仙人掌斗士。手卡分别是钢铁魔人，龙龙和上级抽卡。  
卡组里还有七张卡，分别是艾克佐迪亚的五张卡以及一张增殖的G和一张光子栗子。

而游作看到的对方的手卡是四张卡就是艾克佐迪亚除头部之外的全部卡，场上盖着一张对活路的希望，卡组只剩下一张卡，是被封印的艾克佐迪亚。剩余LP则是4000。

手上怪兽卡攻击力都不高，想靠直接攻击来打掉4000LP的话并不明智。凑齐艾克佐迪亚来获得胜利更为简单。  
两人获得的信息整合成了完整的残局，虽然残局里没有link怪兽，都是些古旧的卡片，但仍然是颇为棘手的残局。

“游作，你有什么想法吗？”了见问，同时看了看右上角的倒计时。  
——倒计时还有六分半。

通话那边的蓝发少年沉默了一会儿，然后开口道：“用小仙人掌的效果搭配虹之生命loop吧。”  
了见轻笑一声：“我也这样想。”  
虽然知道恋人在决斗上的事情毫不含糊，但是游作还是小声提醒了一句：“盖卡是对活路，要注意LP。”  
“嗯，我知道。”

了见发动了盖下的虹之生命，将钢铁魔人丢弃，随即召唤了手卡里的龙龙。接下来发动龙龙效果，将丢弃的钢铁魔人拉回场上。之后连锁另外一张盖卡平等交换，在对方场上召唤了小仙人掌，并将钢铁魔人升上了八星。手卡上最后一张上级抽卡被发动，钢铁魔人再次被送进墓地，从卡组抽两张卡。  
抽上来的卡是被封印的艾克佐迪亚和增值的G，发动增值的G后，了见切到了战斗阶段。  
龙龙的ATK是1300，小仙人掌ATK是1900，战破的伤害600因为刚才发动的虹之生命变成了回复。  
小仙人掌的效果是战斗破坏对方怪兽的场合，可以在对方场上召唤一个针衍生物。龙龙被战破后，己方场上立刻出现了一个针衍生物。同时因为增值的G的效果，又一张艾克佐迪亚被抽了起来。  
根据召唤限制-突击的猛兽的效果，特殊召唤的针衍生物必须进行攻击，了见再度对小仙人掌进行攻击，战破的伤害1400依旧变成了LP的回复。

光子栗子也被抽到了手上，卡组里还剩下最后一张被封印的左腕。  
LP已经达到了6000，为了避免对面发动对活路的希望，了见发动了光子栗子的效果。随后再度用针衍生物发起了攻击，在新的针衍生物被召唤的同时，最后一张卡抽上手，艾克佐迪亚凑齐，赢得决斗。  
残局消失，了见屏幕上出现了一个四位数的密码。

“游作？”  
“我在。”蓝发少年的声音是一如既往的沉静，“了见，我这里出现了两个数字密码。”  
“密码？是7536？”  
“不是，是3849。还有一个密码是六位数。应该是出去的那道门要的密码。”游作的声音顿了顿，“还有，残局解决后剩下通话时间会减少，现在还有十五秒。”  
了见看了一眼屏幕右上角——还真是，现在时间只剩下十秒左右了。  
“密码是3849对吗？”了见再次确认。  
“嗯。”

平板在游作这声应答后黑屏了——通话的倒计时也变成了零。了见站起来身来，没有迟疑地走向门边。  
房间出去的密码就是他获得那个那个四位数密码，门锁打开的时候发出了“咔哒”一声，门外是一条细长的楼梯。楼梯亮着灯，至少不用再去寻找照明的东西了，了见沿着楼梯下去，又经过了一小段狭长的走廊，来到一道门前。  
门上依旧设了密码锁，了见将刚在游作在通话中告诉他的密码输入，密码锁亮起了绿灯，门打开了。  
蓝发少年站在门前，碧绿的瞳孔凝视着推门而入的青年。

游作从听到脚步声到门开之间只是须臾。鸿上了见的呼吸因为疾走微微急促，他在游作身前驻足停下，开口道：“出去吧。”  
少年点点头：“好。”

虽然3D影像已经消失，但是密码已经被游作记牢，输入密码之后门打开，出去之后整个密室逃脱游戏就彻底结束了。  
游乐场开场的时间是九点，两人一来就直奔的密室逃脱。闯完之后现在也就十点半左右，离午饭时间还早，了见提议道：“再玩一些其他什么项目？”  
“嗯，好。”  
“游作还想玩一些什么？”

蓝发少年思索了一会儿：“看看前面都是什么，按顺序来好了。”  
“……也好。”

再往前一个游玩项目是过山车。  
在了见思考少年是否能接受这种偏刺激类的游玩项目时，游作已经照自己的刚才提议去排队买票了。了见只好把顾虑暂且抛之脑后。  
因为是周末，排队的人很多，买到票的时候已经是快半小时后了。  
花了三十分钟来排队，实际乘坐过山车的整个过程不足三分钟。从过山车下来之后不少人脸色发白，甚至有人腿软导致无法正常行走。

在同批游玩的人这样对比下来两个人显得淡定过头了。  
藤木游作是一如既往地神情镇定，除了头发被气流吹得有点乱糟糟的之外，连脸色都没有什么变化。虽然看起来恋人根本没什么问题，了见仍然没忍住问道：“游作，还好吧。”  
“还好。”游作看了他一眼，似乎对了见问的这个问题感到莫名其妙，“比起在LINK VRAINS的数据风暴里驾驭D冲浪板，这样的程度不算什么。”  
……同样也冲进数据风暴里使用skill印卡的鸿上了见闻言噎一下——这么说来确实也是这样，是他的担心多余了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实并没有搞过密室逃脱，我也不知道自己为什么会写到这个  
> 初衷是想写吊桥效应，但是这两都不是会产生这种情绪的人吧。
> 
> 残局来源于B站一个视频，是比较古老的残局了，实际上我的OCG打牌记忆还停在在超量年代hhhh  
> 下半篇更新随缘


End file.
